


Falling for You

by ohmypotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypotter/pseuds/ohmypotter
Summary: Scorpius suddenly begins to see Albus in a different light, and he isn't sure what changed. After some pushing from Lily and Rose, and thinking about it himself, he begins to realize that he and Albus haven't been just friends for quite some time now. They've been more.





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another fic :)  
> I hope you like it, and I hope there's not too many mistakes.  
> If you haven't already, you should go check out my other works!

 

Scorpius was sitting on his bed, across from Albus who was seated on his own. Scorpius noticed that Albus's brow was furrowed, and he was slightly scowling as he struggled to concentrate on his History of Magic book. When Albus looked up and saw Scorpius's gaze was on him, the brown haired boy had a slight blush spread across his cheeks. He looked back down at his book and sighed, closing it and tossing it next to him on the bed.

"What's wrong Al?" Scorpius asked him.

"History of Magic is so bloody boring, I can't concentrate on the passage." Albus whined. 

"It's not that boring!" Scorpius exclaimed. "I actually find it quite interesting."

Albus rolled his eyes. "You're something else, Scorp. But lets talk about something else besides this. I need a break." He said, as he layed down on his bed.

"Sure! What would you like to talk about Albus?" Scorpius questioned his friend.

"I dunno..." Albus trailed off and frowned. "How has Rose been?" He muttered.

This question came as a shock to Scorpius. Not only because Albus rarely asked about Rose, but because Scorpius realized he hadn't given Rose much thought lately, scratch that, he hasn't thought about her at all, or tried to talk to her. He wondered why he seemed to have forgotten about her, but the only thing he could come up with is that he was often occupied and content in spending time with Albus.

"Oh...I don't really know, I guess. We haven't talked recently." Scorpius told him and shrugged.

Albus sat up quickly and eagerly, then his face flamed as he realized how quickly he moved. "Oh...why not?" Albus asked, trying to keep it casual.

Scorpius shrugged again. "I don't really know, I haven't really thought much of her recently, is all." The blond boy felt his cheeks pink slightly, and wondered why he felt embarrassed to admit that.

Albus seemed to bite back a small smile. "Oh, do you not fancy her anymore?" 

Scorpius thought for a moment, and couldn't seem to come up with an answer. He didn't not like Rose, but he also didn't seem to like her the same as he did before. If he did, wouldn't he still think of her, and try to ask her out on more dates? Scorpius wasn't sure, but he still felt the need to answer what he did.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Scorpius said, almost seemingly defending himself. Upon saying that, Albus's mood deflated quite considerably, and Scorpius found himself wondering why he said what he did. And then, he wondered why he was contemplating correcting his answer to no, just because Albus seemed put off by his answer. Scorpius should be able to like who he wants to without it affecting Albus, right? But then came to the question. Why did it affect Albus like that?

Albus shrugged. "I dunno, just wondering." He said, before turning back to his text book, a frown pulled across his features. 

Seeing Albus unhappy made Scorpius's heart hurt, and Scorpius felt weird for saying he still fancied Rose, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why.

Soon after, it was getting plenty late, and Scorpius found that he couldn't stop yawning. He looked across to tell Albus he was going to sleep soon, when he found the other boy already passed out on his bed, much like the other few boys in the dorm. Scorpius couldn't help but notice how adorable Albus looked, with his cheek pressed to the pillow, and his mouth parted slightly, a peaceful expression on his face. His book was opened in front of him, and his covers kicked to the bottom of the bed, like they were this morning. When Scorpius realized that meant Albus once again hadn't made his bed, he shook his head, smiling at the sleeping boy. Scorpius put his own book away, before moving Albus's off of his bed so he won't bump into it in his sleep. Scorpius then pulled Albus's covers over him, tucking him in gently so he didn't wake him. Scorpius retired to his own bed, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

 

~~~~

Scorpius woke up to see sunlight streaming in through the blinds. He rolled over to see a pink cheeked, and messy haired Albus looking back at him. 

"Good morning Albus," Scorpius said, the sleepiness still evident in his voice. 

"Good morning, Scorp," the brown haired boy replied.

Albus had a small smile on his face, and Scorpius wondered why. He was about to ask why he was so happy, when Albus spoke up.

"Did you move my book and tuck me in last night?" Albus questioned him, and Scorpius thought he might of seen a bit of hope in his eyes.

For some reason, Scorpius felt his face redden significantly, as if he had he been caught doing something bad. "Y-yes. I just, I mean, the book looked like it could have been in your way, and I didn't want to wake you, and then I thought you might get cold, so I just-" Scorpius began, but was cut off.

"it's okay Scorp," Albus said, laughter spilling out. "I was just wondering." He said smiling. "I'm going to go take a shower before we have to go down to breakfast." 

Scorpius nodded, but didn't follow in suit, as he usually took his showers in the evening, as he did last night. So Scorpius got ready with the other boys, but waited for Albus until he came back, so they could walk together to the Great Hall.

Scorpius was lying on his bed, when Albus came back from the showers, with ruffled hair, and no shirt on. 

"I forgot my shirt," Albus mumbled, before he began digging through his trunk to find one. 

Scorpius found himself admiring Albus's slightly toned stomach, before a voice interrupted him. 

"Stop staring at me, Scorp. It's making me uncomfortable." Albus said, laughing nervously, as he pulled a shirt over his head. Scorpius noted that Albus's cheeks were very pink. He wondered why. Which led him to wonder why he was almost checking out his best mate while he was shirtless. Scorpius mentally shrugged, and decided he had probably just zoned out.

"Sorry," Scorpius said sheepishly. 

The boys got dressed in their robes, and started making their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, before they had to head to their classes. Scorpius sat with Albus, per usual, but today, they had a surprise. They were joined by Rose and Lily. When Rose sat down across from Scorpius, Albus's brow furrowed, and he seemed annoyed. Scorpius had noticed that Albus seemed to do that a lot when Rose was near by. 

"Hello boys," Rose greeted them, and Lily just stole a piece of bacon off of Albus's plate.

"Oi! Get your own bacon Lily, it's right in front of you! Don't take mine." Albus said, frowning. 

"I'm aware. But if I got my own piece of bacon I wouldn't have been able to get that reaction out of you, and it was far too great to pass up," Lily said, shrugging simply.

Albus rolled his eyes, but Scorpius smiled fondly at the two. The siblings truly did love each other, even if they typically didn't show it. 

"Why are you here anyways, you two? You normally sit at the Gryffindor table." Scorpius piped up, smiling.

"I just thought we could use a change of scenery, and come say hi to you guys, if it's okay?" Rose asked him.

"Yes, of course!" Scorpius responded merrily, at the same time Albus said, "No, leave."

Scorpius turned to Albus with his mouth open. "Albus!" He scolded him. "They are your family, be nice!"

Albus rolled his eyes, but suppressed a smile.

Scorpius slung an arm around Albus's shoulder, and pulled him closer. "Albus here, is a bit of a grouchy pants in the morning. Don't take anything he says too personally." 

Albus pulled back blushing, but with an affronted expression on his face. "I am not a bloody grouchy pants! Who even says that anymore, Scorp!"

"Oh but Al, you so are." Scorpius responded.

"Am not!" 

"You are  _so_ being one right now." Scorpius responded cheekily.

Albus crossed his arms and frowned playfully, and Scorpius winked at him, causing the brown haired boy's face to rapidly turn red.

Scorpius turned back to the girls when Lily cleared her throat. She was starring at them, quizzically, but with amusement on her face. Rose had a similar expression, but hers was more knowing. It kind of gave Scorpius chills, because he didn't know what to think about it. Lily turned her gaze on Albus, and Albus's face grew even redder, if that was even possible. 

"So, Al, you seem like you're in a better mood than usual this morning. Why is that?" Rose questioned him.

Albus shrugged, and a slight blush tinted his cheeks, much like this morning. "Don't call me Al. You know I don't like that." 

"But Scorpius called you Al. Why can't I?" Rose asked curiously.

"That's...different. Scorpius can call me whatever he likes." Albus answered.

"Anything?" Rose questioned, and Albus nodded, confused.

"So like, he can could call you babe?"  Lily asked, smirking.

Scorpius felt his face heat up, and saw Albus had a similar reaction, but he was coughing on top of that, because he had just taken a sip of water when Lily asked that.

"I, what? No! I don't think of him in that way!" Scorpius defended, but almost too quickly. That didn't go past Rose, and it left Scorpius feeling confused. Why had he felt the need to jump on the question and answer it so soon? 

"I never said you did, Scorpius." Lily said laughing. "Well, bye now," She waved over her shoulder, as she got up and dragged Rose away.

The two were already whispering to each other, perhaps about what they just witnessed at the table, Scorpius wasn't sure. 

But he was sure of one thing. After looking over at Albus again, he felt something funny in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what it meant, but he was pretty sure he didn't fancy Rose anymore.

He just didn't know why.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
